Oh! Harry !
by Kei'S
Summary: Est-ce vraiment très compliqué de faire un cauchemar où tout est rose tout est beau mais où tu finis par mourir dans un bain de sang ? Visiblement non. HP/ HéHé Vous verrez *-*


Hey Llow Petit(e)s Padawans :3

Ce truc est une chose ( & c'est sur cette phrase très spirituelle que je commencerai) un peu trop courte à mon gout T.T Mais bon mais bon...

C'est relativement niais aussi tout compte fait u.u

Désespoir quand tu nous tiens ! ARRRRGH xD

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

C'était un de ces jours clairs. Un de ces jours où le soleil se couchait gaiement sur les collines alentours. Les oiseux gazouillaient et la nature chantait la douce mélodie de la vie. Deux jeunes garçons sautillaient dans la nature environnante. 

« **Oh Harry mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait beau !**»

« **C'est toi qui illumine la nature Ronichouneeeet !**»

Le roux rougit fortement et, se dandinant sur ses deux pieds, demanda d'une voix palpitante et emplie d'amour :

« **Oh Harry, c'est vrai ?**»

Harry commence à faire un bouquet de pâquerette et déclare d'une voix dégoulinante de passion :

« **Mais Ronichounet ! C'est parce que tu le vaux bien…**»

Sautillant main dans la main, les deux jeunes garçons regagnèrent Poudlard.

« **Oh Harry ! Regarde ! Ginny roule un patin à Hermione ! I am shoking ! Very very shocking !**»

Harry, rempli de bons sentiments, s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles lorsqu'une tête blonde déboula devant lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« **Je t'ai attendu mon lapin…**»

Devant le manque de réaction du brun, le blond s'approche de lui avec une démarche chaloupée et l'embrasse fougueusement.

« **Tu aurais pu me dire qu'aujourd'hui tu couchais avec Weasmoche…J'aurai attendu demain…**»

« **Oh Harry ! Tu me trompes ?!**»

« **En même temps**» , lance Draco d'un ton excessivement puéril, « **Entre un rouquin médiocre au pieu et un dieu du sexe comme moi, le choix est vite fait !**»

Le rouquin, furieux se lance sur Draco, le fait tomber par terre, lui enlève ses chaussures fraîchement cirées et lui arrache le petit orteil. Ca pisse le sang et Draco meurt d'hémorragie.

* * *

Draco, se réveille, en sueur. Il a mal à la tête. Il a la gueule de bois. 

« **Ce n'est qu'un rêve…**» , soupire-t-il, soulagé.

Il tâtonne le côté gauche de son lit et sent sous sa main des cheveux plutôt long et en bataille. Brun, de toute évidence.

« **NAAOOOOOON !** ».

La sueur dégouline le long de son front. Il se demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer hier soir entre le Balafré et lui. Le Balafré en question dort encore comme un bienheureux, un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Draco reprend son souffle. Et frôle du bout des doigts le contour parfait du visage du jeune homme qui s'agite doucement sous la caresse. En faites il s'en souvient. Il se souvient parfaitement de leur corps entrelacés pour une raison tout autre que l'alcool. Ils avaient été pris de vertige quand leur regard s'étaient croisés. Un sourire minime fait son apparition sur les lèvres tentantes du blond.

«** Draco… ?**»

La voix ensommeillée fait soupirer le blond. Les yeux gris rencontrent les deux pupilles vertes. Le possesseur de ses yeux si verts lui adresse un petit sourire avant de se blottir, de nouveau, dans les couvertures. Le blond, son moment de surprise passée, se sent un peu mieux. Il se souvient parfaitement de ce qui les a jeté l'un contre l'autre, de la vague qui les a entourés. Il s'assoit sur son lit et caresse avec une pointe de tendresse dans les yeux, les doux cheveux corbeau du Survivant.

Il se sent poisseux et dégoulinant. Poisseux et dégoulinant de sentiments dérogeants à la sacro sainte règle des Malfoy : « Prend ton pied et restes en là ». Malgré tout, il continue à caresser les cheveux du jeune homme endormi.

«** Pourquoi t'es pas parti avant que le soleil ne se lève ?**»

Draco avait toujours agit ainsi avec toutes ses conquêtes, féminines ou masculines, et Harry n'avait pas la prétention de penser qu'il était quelque chose d'autre pour le garçon.

« **Serait-ce la seule façon à laquelle tu as pensé pour me mettre à la porte ?**»

Harry rie d'un rire sans joie. Lui il sait bien qu'à partir de cette nuit il repensera sans cesse à Draco Malfoy. Il est trop à fleur de peau c'est ce que lui a reproché Ginny quand elle l'a quitté lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard.

Le blond s'attarde sur la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme. Il a un rictus triste qui peine quelque peu le blond.

« **Harry j'ai fait un sale cauchemar…**»

Harry écarquille des yeux en se retenant de rire au changement de conversation.

«** Quel genre de cauchemar ?**»  
« **Weasley m'arrachait le petit doigt de pied parce que je couchais avec toi et je mourrai d'hémorragie suite à ça**.»

Le brun éclate de rire et Draco lui balance un oreiller.

« **Si je suis resté c'est parce que tu n'es pas juste une simple conquête, Harry…**»

Le blond pose sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme en marmonnant trois petits mots qui lui ont demandés de ravaler pas mal de sa fierté typiquement Malfoyenne.

« **Comment ça ? J'ai pas bien entendu …**»

Le ton est taquin et le brun, suite à ça, se reprend un oreiller en plein dans la figure.

« **Fais pas ton Slytherin !**»

Harry a un minuscule sourire et commence à caresser les cheveux blonds noués en catogan.

Il se sent bien avec Draco Malfoy appuyé contre lui. Si on lui avait dit ça avant le début de la bataille finale il vous aurait traité de fou et vous aurait conseillé d'aller vous faire interner. Mais la dernière grande bataille avait radicalement changé la donne. Il aurait du mourir. Mais on l'avait sauvé, du moins, il l'avait sauvé. Au début, ce n'était pas pour des raisons très honorables, avouons-le, son père comptait tenir le Survivant en otage pour faire pression sur le Ministère pour qu'il les laisse, lui et sa famille, libre. Mais peu à peu des liens s'était tissés entre les deux jeunes garçons. Cela s'était concrétisé hier soir.

« **Harry…Dès que le Ministère aura accédé à la requête de mon père…On ne pourra plus se voir**.»

« **Pourquoi ?**»

« **Parce que je serai le fils de ton vilain méchant kidnapper ex-Mangemort et que tu seras la pauvre victime du sort…**»

« **Alors partons.**»

Le blond s'étouffe de surprise. Harry avait lancé cette phrase d'un ton tellement détaché...Il fronça les sourcils et Harry dans un geste doux effaça du bout des doigts les rides se formant entre les deux yeux si clairs et ombrageux à la foix de Draco.

« **Si tu ne veux pas, je compendrai Draco...** »

Le Slytherin eut un minuscule sourire attendri avant de, finalement, glisser ses doigts dans la main de Harry et de murmurer :

« **Allons-y**.»

Cette nuit-là, deux éclairs de feu furent aperçus vers la frontière Ecossaise. Cette nuit-là Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy prirent le chemin d'une vie totalement différente que celle qu'on s'était cru bon de leur imposer. Pour leur plus grand bonheur ? Seul le temps nous le murmurera.

**T**_hat's the end_ (sauf si dans un brusque accès d'écrivvanïstïste aïgue je me met à taper des suite à tous mes O.S)

* * *

Quoi qu'il en soit, ceci n'est pas un conte. Je ne prononcerai pas les mots "Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours et eurent beaucoup d'enfant" pour deux bonnes raisons très claires et très précises. La première étant que "Toujours" est une notion toute relative et que dans un couple les hauts et les bas font que l'on est pas TOUJOURS heureux. La deuxième est d'un ordre beaucoup plus pratique. Combien de chance y a-t-il, déjà, pour que deux adolescents de sexes (apparemment) masculins donne naissance à une portée de mini Eux ? xD Bon là vous me répliquez "Et l'adoption tête de pioche ?" Oui ben l'adoption j'lui tire le nez et j'lui bouche les trous de nez Nah ! (Et si lle est pas contente elle avait qu'à pas casser ma belle théorie . )

Bon. Concédons le. Il vécurent peut-être (& je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE) heureux pour toujours et ils ont PEUT-ÊTRE eut une rimbambelle de morveux baveux et intenable, mangeant de la crème canari (Made in Fred&George's Shop) et des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. vv

[Même si ça m'écorche les doigts de le dire.


End file.
